marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Not Brand Echh Vol 1 14
** ** ** ** ** * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * ** Hydra Command *** *** **** **** **** ** ** Numerous unnamed agents * Other Characters: * * Numerous Twitter users * ** ** Numerous unnamed agents * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** Red Ghost's lab *** *** *** **** ***** ****** in recap}} ****** ******* **** ***** ****** ****** ****** **** ***** **** ***** **** ***** **** * * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * and * * and * * * * * * * * * Events: * Secret Empire * * | StoryTitle2 = Forbush Man Returns Pt. 1: Evolutionary Warped | Writer2_1 = Jay Fosgitt | Penciler2_1 = Jay Fosgitt | Inker2_1 = Jay Fosgitt | Colourist2_1 = Jay Fosgitt | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Heather Antos | Editor2_2 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Forbush Girl (Lunella Lafayette) * Forbush Dinosaur Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Marvel Big Wig Races and Species: * * * * * Mutant Locations: * Unidentified reality ** * ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * 1974 Cadillac | StoryTitle3 = Better Than Canon | Writer3_1 = Katie Cook | Penciler3_1 = Katie Cook | Inker3_1 = Katie Cook | Colourist3_1 = Katie Cook | Letterer3_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor3_1 = Heather Antos | Editor3_2 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mayor of New York City * * * Cute girl * Guy with sword * Antagonists: * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * Kitty Purry Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* Peter's apartment Items: * * * * and * * * Wand * Tiara * Moon Stick Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Forbush Man Returns Pt. 2: Spectacular Spider-Mess | Writer4_1 = Jay Fosgitt | Penciler4_1 = Jay Fosgitt | Inker4_1 = Jay Fosgitt | Colourist4_1 = Jay Fosgitt | Letterer4_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor4_1 = Heather Antos | Editor4_2 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Spider-Ham (Peter Porker) * Mary Jane Water Buffalo * Hob Gobbler * Marvel Big Wig Other Characters: * [[w:c:DC:DC Comics|"D'irect '''C'ompetition"]] '''Races and Species: * * * Water Buffalo * Locations: * Unidentified reality ** Items: * * Events: * Thanksgiving | StoryTitle5 = Gwenpool Absorbs the Marvel Universe | Writer5_1 = Christopher Hastings | Penciler5_1 = Gurihiru | Inker5_1 = Gurihiru | Colourist5_1 = Gurihiru | Letterer5_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor5_1 = Heather Antos | Editor5_2 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Marvel Comics ** Bosses Supporting Characters: * Gwenpool / Gwenpoolverine / Gwenpoolverineaclops / Gwenpoolverinethoraclops / Gwenpunishoolverinethoraclops / Captaindaredevenomarvelspiderfistrangwenpunishoolverinethoraclopssquirrelr... (Gwen Poole) * Odin Borson Antagonists: * Marvel Comics ** Legal Other Characters: * * Tarzan * Hugin * Munin * Marvel Comics ** Stan Lee ** Jack Kirby ** Christopher Hastings ** Gurihiru * Thor (Dr. Jane Foster) * Punisher (Frank Castle) * Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) * Sentinel * Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) * Loki * Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) * Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) * M.O.D.O.K. Superior (George Tarleton) * Thanos Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * Unidentified reality ** *** **** ***** ****** * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * and * * * * * * * Category:Captain Marvel's Suit/AppearancesCategory:Spider-Man's Suit/Appearances * * * Venom Symbiote * * * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** | StoryTitle6 = Marvel Behind the Scenes | Writer6_1 = Nick Kocher | Penciler6_1 = Brian Churilla | Inker6_1 = Brian Churilla | Colourist6_1 = Chris O'Halloran | Letterer6_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor6_1 = Heather Antos | Editor6_2 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * [[w:c:DC:DC Comics|"D'irect '''C'ompetition"]] '''Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** **** ***** Items: * and * * * * * * * and * * Vehicles: * Events: * Dead No More: The Clone Conspiracy * Secret Empire | StoryTitle7 = Forbush Man Returns Pt. 3: Puppet Showdown | Writer7_1 = Jay Fosgitt | Penciler7_1 = Jay Fosgitt | Inker7_1 = Jay Fosgitt | Colourist7_1 = Jay Fosgitt | Letterer7_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor7_1 = Heather Antos | Editor7_2 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Marvel Big Wigs Other Characters: * Forbush Woman * Puppet Master (Phillip Masters) * Howard the Duck Races and Species: * Locations: * Unidentified reality ** * Unidentified reality ** Items: * Oscars Events: * ''Wonder Woman'' * |''Captain Marvel'' | StoryTitle8 = Love Can be Nuts | Writer8_1 = Ryan North | Penciler8_1 = Erica Henderson | Inker8_1 = Erica Henderson | Colourist8_1 = Erica Henderson | Letterer8_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor8_1 = Heather Antos | Editor8_2 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Squirrel Girl's Defeated Super Villain Dating Service clients ** ** ** Other Characters: * Squirrel Girl's Defeated Super Villain Dating Service clients ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Mole Man's nephew * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * * * * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** | StoryTitle9 = Forbush Man Returns Pt. 4: Potshot | Writer9_1 = Jay Fosgitt | Penciler9_1 = Jay Fosgitt | Inker9_1 = Jay Fosgitt | Colourist9_1 = Jay Fosgitt | Letterer9_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor9_1 = Heather Antos | Editor9_2 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Marvel Big Wig Antagonists: * Juggernaut (Cain Marko) Other Characters: * Punisher (Frank Castle) Races and Species: * Locations: * Unidentified reality ** Items: * * Crimson Cosmos Armor | StoryTitle10 = The Not Next Issue Page | Writer10_1 = Chip Zdarsky | Penciler10_1 = Chip Zdarsky | Inker10_1 = Chip Zdarsky | Colourist10_1 = Chip Zdarsky | Letterer10_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor10_1 = Heather Antos | Editor10_2 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * * * * * ''Old Man Logan'' Sketch Variant * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** Rodeo Drive (Beverly Hills, California, United States of America) * Items: * * * * * * Events: * | Solicit = FORBUSH MAN RETURNS Part 1 (OF 1) Get ready to break the internet, folks, because FORBUSH MAN IS BACK – and he’s ready to take over the comics industry! Meanwhile, Captain America, Gwenpool, and more are… not quite themselves these days. Featuring stories by NICK SPENCER (SECRET EMPIRE, CAPTAIN AMERICA) CHRISTOPHER HASTINGS (GWENPOOL, VOTE LOKI) JAY FOSGITT (My Little Pony, Bodie Troll) and many, many more! | Notes = | Trivia = * On the front cover, Gnatman can be seen dabbing to the left of Forbush Man. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included